Images may capture noise from a variety of different sources, such as due to environmental conditions, limitations on a device used to capture the image, movement, and so on. Accordingly, techniques have been developed to remove noise from images, which may be successful in most instances. However, in some instances these conventional techniques may cause blurring in the image, such as along edges of an object, for text, and so on.
Additionally, denoising operations may utilize a noise variance parameter that specifies variations in a noise level that is expected within an image. Conventionally, the noise variance parameter is specified using a user's input (e.g., via a slider control), is set to a default value, and so on. However, in real world scenarios a value for the noise variance parameter may vary greatly from image to image and as such may make it difficult to accurately estimate this parameter.